Si no hay noches libres
by Esciam
Summary: Un vistazo de lo que podría ser el 16º aniversario de bodas entre Lois y Clark.


¡Hola, Gente!

Esto lo hice para solitajade en Livejournal, por el día del amor y la amistad. Espero les guste en algo.

**Disclaimer: **digamos que no sé en qué canon de Superman está esto, pero como todo partió de las ideas de Jerry Siegel y Joe Shuster, pues digo que todo es de ellos…

**OoOoO**

**Si no hay noches libres…**

Todo estaba listo.

Él solo tenía que llegar pero, dado que pronto sería el amanecer, estaba segura que en unos minutos estaría ahí, muy apenado y pidiendo perdón.

Sonrió y miró la mesa medio a oscuras, con la luz de las velas decorando los platos, la mesa de cristal y las copas. Las rosas blancas en el centro, vino a un lado y la comida lista en el horno.

Luego, tuvo que pasar lista también por el _plato fuerte _de la noche. Dado que no se iba a desvestir en la sala, se recordó los preparativos que había tenido hacía unas horas, como en una lista de "checks", que le daban gran confianza. Sabía que cuando él la viera casi sin ropa perdería un instante el aliento. El suave perfume en ciertos lugares, su piel tersa después de la aplicación de ciertas cremas, su cuerpo torneado gracias a dos horas diarias de ejercicio religiosamente seguidas por años y una dieta saludable, ese conjunto de ropa con tela semitransparente y… ella, que lo conocía tan bien, por lo que sabía qué hacer a la perfección para que no tuviera otra que unirse a ella en la cama. El final perfecto de los preparativos, claro.

Se miró en un espejo que estaba al lado contrario de la sala y, por un instante, aunque no podía verse por la poca luz en el lugar, sí recordó como se veía su rostro de cerca. Sabía que alrededor de los ojos las tantas horas que había usado para leer concentrada frente a la computadora, le habían pasado factura con esas arrugas que no podía ocultar del todo. También, que por más cremas que usara, sus facciones estaban, aunque poco a poco y ligeramente, perdiendo la batalla contra la gravedad. Pero se sonrió al instante, recordándose que tenía poco más de 40 años y que parecía aún a mediados de los 30. También en que, en 16 años de matrimonio, él nunca había dicho algo sobre su físico y, menos, menospreciado a su cuerpo cuando podían tener relaciones.

Y lo dejó ahí, porque si recordaba que él prácticamente había dejado de envejecer o envejecía mucho más lento que el resto de los mortales (o la mayoría de ellos), dejaría de sentir esa felicidad en simplemente esperar e imaginar esa mañana.

Unos segundos después, la luz del amanecer empezó a llegar hacia la sala desde los ventanales de la casa y, en medio de su camino hacia la silla, ella sintió el azotón de aire que le movió el cabello en una cola alta y la falda del vestido rojo. Pronto, aún antes de haber iniciado el otro paso hacia la mesa, él volvió desde el segundo piso y "apareció" frente a ella con su ropa de oficina y anteojos puestos. Junto a un rostro compungido, claro.

—Lois, lo siento. Un alienígena llegó desde…

Ella le puso un dedo en la boca y con sólo eso, Clark dejó de hablar.

—Ahórratelo, Villa Chica. —movió una silla frente a él y lo hizo sentarse. Mientras ella iba hacia la cocina, moviendo de aquella forma sus caderas, decía—: Ya lo sé. Si fuera por las responsabilidades que tienes al hombro, no comerías, no dormirías, no trabajarías, no tendrías esposa y, todo el tiempo, estarías volando en super velocidad salvando gente o peleando con villanos. Después de 15 años de casados, ya me di a la idea de eso.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo él, como si temiera que en cualquier momento vendría la trampa en la situación.

—Sí —dijo ella, llegando con la comida—. También me di a la idea de que nuestras noches son las madrugadas, y que nuestras cenas de aniversario, son en el día. —luego, sí lo miró de una forma un poco amenazante, pero solo para que lograra que Clark se esmerara en complacerla en lo que siguiera de la celebración—. Que once veces de los anteriores 15 aniversarios no pudieras llegar, son suficiente prueba de ello.

Él le cogió una mano, haciendo que dejara de servir la cena y simplemente dijo:

—Los mejores 16 años de mi vida. —sonriendo, mirándola como había hecho en el altar antes de decir "_Sí, acepto_" sin ninguna duda.

Sí, él también sabía qué le gustaba a ella...

**OoOoO**

Y eso fue, ¿algún comentario?


End file.
